The Flash Through Time
by Lycanboy666
Summary: Reverse Flash has his sights on somebody Barry Care's about, how far will Barry go to stop that from happening, and what will be the price.


The Flash through time

(Sequel to 'Old wounds and New Loves' I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews and I hope you will continue to send in your views and your requests… please enjoy)

Barry was running around the city, taking down muggers and thief's all the while Caitlin, Cisco and Ronny were busy in Star Labs, unknown to them all that Doctor Wells was preparing for the demise of one of them.

Cisco and Caitlin with Ronny were playing a game when a gust of wind interrupted them, they froze at the sight before them: the Revers Flash stood before them.

Cisco dived to the console to call Barry but Reverse Flash was faster slamming his vibrating fist through Cisco's spine and into his heart, Caitlin screamed as he fell to his knees then onto his side dead.

Ronny and Stein was separated and stein was home with his wife no doubt knowing what was coming, Reverse Flash gripped him by his neck before he could try to reach Cisco and the Console, Caitlin took the idea immediately and activated the console "Barry… Reverse Flash he's here" she screamed as Reverse Flash snapped Ronny's neck.

Caitlin cried over her best friends and her fiancé's body as The Reverse Flash revealed his identity to her, Caitlin was angry as hell as the tears fell down her cheek "Go ahead… kill me" she snarled "Barry will stop you Wells"

Wells smirked "My name is Eobard Thawn" he said slamming his vibrating hand through her chest and stopped her heart, her last thoughts running through her mind was of Barry Allen.

Eobard Thawn sped away as Barry entered the lab and everything froze as soon as he saw the bodies of his friends laying on the floor, seeing Caitlin's body made Barry fall apart as he fell to his knees and cradled her in his arms, tears fell freely down his eyes thinking back to everything he heard on the communicator, Caitlin knew she was going to perish with her best friend and fiancé so she kept the com open so he could hear everything.

He could not believe that Doctor Harrison Wells was in fact the Reverse Flash, the thought made him angrier than anything, he had been used by the man who killed his mother, and now killed the woman he love the most in this life, feeling his hatred brew higher he thought back to the time travel theory Stein told him about.

Lowering her back down to the floor slowly Barry kissed her head and whispered "I love you Caitlin Snow" he walked towards the entrance and put his mask back on before looking back to her body "See you soon" Barry sped off from Star Labs and ran as fast as he could, pushing his body to the limit as he ramped up his speed to go faster than ever before, throwing his entire energy into his speed he was yelling as he began to feel the moments shift around him, pushing his body to go faster his vision and head was clouded with Caitlin Snow's face and voice telling him to stop.

The Flash shot through the streets in a sonic boom as he pushed everything to go faster and soon pain was firing through him as he yelled louder "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The time barriers shattered and Barry shot through into the past a mere 10 minutes before Eobard Thawn killed Caitlin, Cisco and Ronny... he watched as his past-self disappeared and he grinned as he continued to run towards Star Labs.

Caitlin, Cisco and Ronny were laughing as Doctor Wells turned to leave but was thrown from his chair by Barry Allen who was looking very pissed.

"Barry!" Caitlin and Cisco shouted as they were about to head over to check wells but Barry words made them freeze "GET UP EOBARD!" they looked confused but their confusion was replaced by horror as Wells smirked and got to his feet dusting himself off.

"How?" Caitlin, Cisco and Ronny were lost for words.

"You changed time" Eobard smirked "Dangerous… you don't know the consequences of doing that"

"I don't care about the consequences… you murdered Cisco, Ronny… Caitlin" Barry whispered the last name with agony and heartache before shouting "Why?"

Caitlin caught onto the pain as well as did Ronny and Cisco as Eobard laughed "To break you, but now I think I'll just kill you" Eobard sped at Barry and Barry sped at him and the 2 speedsters were locked in heavy combat, trading deafening blows to each other… Cisco went to get the cold gun they confiscated from Captain Cold when they caught him. Caitlin and Ronny ran out to get out of the way of the fighting, Barry was getting pummelled into the ground by his nemesis, blood poured from his nose and mouth.

Eobard was about to deliver the final blow when a loud whirring caught their ears and Eobard was hit by a large beam of ice to his chest sending him crashing into the wall opposite.

"Get Away from him" Caitlin snarled aiming the ice gun at Eobard Thawn who stood to his feet and smirked before turning to Barry "Until next time Flash" his dark vibrating voice filled the air as he retreated from Star Labs.

Barry got to his feet stumbling a little as he held onto the table for support, Caitlin handed the gun back to Cisco who locked it away, Caitlin helped Barry onto the bed hooked him up to the machine so he can heal up.

"Nice going bro" Cisco said lightly shaken that the man he once considered a father had been the Reverse Flash all along.

"Thanks" Barry chuckled smiling at hearing his friend's voice.

"So you changed time" Caitlin smiled to herself as she looked at him.

"Yeah" Barry said looking lightly troubled.

"What's wrong?" Cisco asked.

"Eobard's right, changing one moment in time will always become another moment… I changed your deaths" he motioned to Ronny, Caitlin and Cisco "So if I changed your deaths… somebody else will pay the price" Barry gulped feeling un-easier by the second thinking of Joe, Iris and Henry Allen… one of them was going to pay.

The Price of change Prologue:

Henry Allen sat in his cell reading a magazine article when a gust of wind blew in, Henry stood up seeing the man in the yellow suit.

"You here to kill me… like you did my wife" Henry said remaining his calm self.

"It was never my intention to kill Nora… I was there that night to kill Barry" Reverse Flash replied.

"You were going to kill my son" Henry was confused.

"Now I will kill you to break him" Reverse Flash moved forward.

Henry Allen resigned himself to his fate and looked to Reverse Flash unafraid saying in a determined voice "my son will stop you" Reverse flash placed a firm hand on Henry's head and another on his neck before speeding both hands in opposite directions with a loud snap, Henry Allen's body fell to the ground as Reverse Flash sped away.

(Hope you enjoyed, Sequel coming soon 'The Price of Change')

Lycanboy666


End file.
